


Cave Quid Vis

by Jordan_mariee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_mariee/pseuds/Jordan_mariee
Summary: She supposed the post of Head Boy would be decided once they had confirmed who would be in attendance for the eighth year. Lost in thought contemplating this mystery, Hermione stepped into the Prefect compartment and was met by a shock of platinum hair.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Forever all the love to my alpha/beta. etl_andcoffee. This would be trash without you! <3 
> 
> Here goes my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter story! Updates will probably short and frequent! Thank you for taking a chance on me!!

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling just like it was every September 1st, but for the first time in years, the air held a tone of hope. The dark haze that had hung in the wake of the Dark Lord’s return had vanished, and people could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Parents no longer had to worry about their children preparing for war. It was over. 

Even as Hermione watched students reunite with old friends to board the scarlet steam engine, she couldn’t believe that they were actually heading back to Hogwarts. It seemed impossible that just four months earlier the castle was the stage of a war, and now it was safe for learning to resume in those hallowed halls.

School had always been Hermione’s safe space, but now it was her only home. Her parents were still in Australia, blissfully unaware of her existence, and Healers weren’t hopeful that their memories would ever be restored. Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat - thinking about them was too painful. _Focus, Granger,_ she thought. _You have so much to focus on at school, you can’t get distracted by things you cannot change._

Straightening the “Head Girl” badge on her robes, she boarded the Hogwarts Express and headed for the Prefect’s compartment. This was the first time she’d boarded the train without Ron and Harry since their second year. She smiled and shook her head as she remembered her two foolish friends arriving at school in a flying car - _never a dull moment with them._ This special eighth year would be strange without her boys, but she was oddly exhilarated about her new-found freedom away from the “Golden Trio,” as the Prophet had endearingly coined them. This year was her chance to find herself away from her friends.

As Head Girl, Hermione was afforded more information about this new year at Hogwarts than most students. She was in close contact with Headmistress McGonagall, and had even helped oversee the repairs to the castle after the war. The one piece of information that eluded her was who their Head Boy would be. Most had assumed that Harry would fill the role, but he and Ron had instead accepted positions as Junior Aurors and were currently in training. She supposed the post of Head Boy would be decided once they had confirmed who would be in attendance for the eighth year. Lost in thought contemplating this mystery, Hermione stepped into the Prefect compartment and was met by a shock of platinum hair.

None other than Draco Malfoy was standing directly in her path, staring smugly down his nose at her. And to top it off, there was a gleaming gold “Head Boy” badge secured to his robes. Hermione jolted with shock, but stood her ground as she looked right back up at that smug, albeit handsome, face. More to her surprise was that she was even considering his appearance. She must be going crazy. He looked healthier now, lean muscle instead of the bony mess he had been in Malfoy Manor, the haunted expression he once had mainly gone from his eyes. He was attractive even with that stupid smirk on his face.

Hermione’s thoughts screeched to a halt. _Attractive? She most definitely did not think of Draco Malfoy that way, thank you very much,_ she admonished herself, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to study him. _Although…_

“Granger,” Malfoy greeted, holding out his hand, interrupting her thoughts. Did he really expect her to accept his presence there so easily?

“Malfoy, may I ask what you think you’re doing in the Prefect’s compartment? I don’t remember seeing your name on the eighth year registration list,” Hermione countered. If he thought she would blindly accept his being here, he had another thing coming.

“Now, is that how you greet the Head Boy? I thought we were supposed to be partners in crime,” he smirked. _Really, again with the smirk? He really was full of himself._

“See, your first mistake was assuming that I would just go along with you inserting yourself as Head Boy. This is a decision I should have been made aware of.” At that, Malfoy rolled his eyes and produced a note with elegant emerald green script on the front - from McGonagall, she would know that writing anywhere. Snatching it out of his hands, Hermione read:

_Miss Granger,_

_He isn’t lying, Draco Malfoy has been appointed Head Boy. You will no doubt have many questions. This decision was made on short notice as Mister Malfoy was only cleared of war crime charges two days ago. Don’t you worry, he is on thin ice, but as a condition of his parole he is required to attend his eighth year of school. He’s been named Head Boy for two reasons: to be watched carefully and for his safety. I am relying on you and the rest of the Prefects to keep a close eye on him. As for his safety - in this role of leadership he is far less likely to be tormented and potentially harmed by those who still doubt his innocence. Please, trust me on this. I have already arranged for the three of us to meet after the welcome feast so we can better explain these unusual circumstances. Try not to hex him in the meantime._

_See you soon,_

_Headmistress M. McGonagall_

Hermione stared down at the note in disbelief. What in Godric’s name was the Headmistress thinking? This could be monumentally disastrous. Looking back up at Malfoy, she shook her head and decided it was best just to roll with the punches. “We will discuss this more in private,” she stated.

Malfoy’s eyes suddenly sparked with mischief and his signature smirk returned. “Hmm, in private, Granger? You’d better be careful what you wish for.” And with that smart remark, he turned and took his seat with the Slytherin Prefects.

Merlin, give her strength, this year was already off to an interesting start, and Hermione had a feeling things would only get stranger. After all, it _was_ Hogwarts, and not a single year had been anything close to “normal” yet.


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all the love and credit to the amazing etl_andcoffee for being the best alpha/beta a girl could ask for. This would truly be trash without her!!
> 
> Remember that time I thought updates would be frequent? Life always has other plans. I hope you stick around, I truly am trying my best!

For all that had transpired at the start of the day, the remainder of the train journey to school was relatively uneventful. After the Prefect’s meeting, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville went and found their friends Luna and Hannah in a compartment toward the back of the train. While her friends enjoyed a warm and noisy reunion, Hermione found herself lost in thought again, a state she seemed to be in more often than not these days. Hermione leaned her head against the window, hoping for some rest before the inevitable commotion of the first night back, and let the motion of the train lull her into an uneasy doze. 

_ Her friends were being ripped away from her, thrown in the cellar. Slamming her head against the wall, Bellatrix’s screaming face was contorted in pure rage as she flung accusations at Hermione, breath hot and rancid against her skin. Why would she think the trio had broken into her vault? Tears flowed freely down Hermione’s bruised face.Throwing her against the floor, Bellatrix pinned her down and brandished a dagger, still shrieking question after question, despite Hermione’s lack of answers. She didn’t know how the sword had gotten taken from the vault, why couldn’t Bellatrix just understand that? And then her forearm burned white-hot, and her body writhed on the cold stone in unimaginable agonyThe feral shrieks that tore from her chest couldn’t be controlled. Turning her head to the side, her eyes locked on that platinum hair she knew all too well. Malfoy. _

_ Even through a haze of tears, Hermione could tell. Silver eyes that had once been bright with cunning and mischief in school were now a dull and lifeless grey. Though somehow, his presence was almost comforting - familiarity among the horrors afoot. It was clear the past year had been just as unkind to him as it had been to her. Hermione steeled herself against the bite of Bellatrix’s blade - if Malfoy had survived under the Dark Lord’s thumb for all this time, she could survive this brief torture. Her tears abated almost entirely They held each other's' gaze until her torture was finally over, neither daring to look away lest either betray any sort of connection, even as Bellatrix tore herself off the floor and lunged at Griphhook. The word ‘Mudblood’ would now forever be carved into her skin, a grim reminder of darker days. _

Hermione woke with a start, her hand subconsciously clinging to her forearm.  _ It’s over,  _ she thought, taking a deep breath.She remembered a passage from a book she had recently read on mental trauma. Listing three sensory facts about her surroundings could help to ground someone back in reality if they were feeling out of control.  _ I can feel that I’m on the Hogwarts Express, I smell pumpkin pasties, and I can hear Ginny talking,  _ she mentally listed, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly _.  _ . To her surprise, it helped a good deal more than she anticipated. It took a moment of eye contact with the redhead sitting across from her before she registered that Ginny was speaking to her.

“Earth to Hermione… hello… ah, there you are. Are you okay? You were jerking around a bit in your sleep.” Ginny’s concern was painfully obvious, both in her expression and in her voice.

“Oh, fine. Don’t worry about me. Just couldn’t get comfortable,” Hermione lied uneasily, shifting in her seat. She was a terrible liar, but she didn’t want to worry her friends. She busied herself with making sure her robes weren’t too unkempt, and her Head Girl badge was straight. She couldn’t stand to be pitied right now.

“Right, okay, if you say so.” Ginny saw right through her lie, but decided it best not to push Hermione right now. She stood. “We’re just pulling into Hogsmeade, ready to go?”

Nodding, Hermione stretched and smoothed out her robes once more. She gathered her things, mentally preparing herself for the first sight of Hogwarts since the Battle.She breathed in the sweet September air as she stepped onto the platform, a small thrill running through her. She was home.

***

Her first glimpse of the castle had rendered her speechless, the sight made even more gratifying because of the work it had taken to prepare the grounds for classes to resume, both indoors and out, before the term began. The feast was fantastic as always, and the Sorting just as captivating as it was every year, the innocent wonder of the new students making Hermione grin with pride. The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement, even after all the students were stuffed to the brim with pudding, the din of chatter dying to a low hum as Headmistress McGonagall stood from her seat at the High Table. Just the simple act of clearing her throat was enough to silence the room, though Hermione could tell she was just as pleased as the rest of them to be back. She welcomed them all, emphasizing unity and new beginnings as she reminded them all of the rules of the castle.

“... Now, more than ever, is the time to start anew. If we have learned anything from the war, it’s that there is no room for hatred or bigotry. I urge you to let go of old grudges and embrace this new year with open hearts and open minds. Change for our future starts with you, and it is my hope that here at Hogwarts, we teach you compassion, empathy, tolerance, and grace, in addition to academics Now, enjoy your term, behave yourselves, and best of luck to you all.” With those parting words, McGonagall stepped away from the rather baroque chair, beckoning her Head students with a sharp look. 

The unlikely pair followed the Headmistress out of the Great Hall in an awkward silence, making sure to stay close together as they slowly made their way upwards to her office, lest they be separated by the ever-changing staircases. Hermione risked a glance through her hair at the boy that had antagonized her for so many years, and nearly stumbled when amber eyes met silver, scrutinizing and hesitant, his bravado from the train dried up.. Both quickly averted their gaze, but she couldn’t help feeling unnerved by Draco’s presence. Was he just as curious about her as she was about him? Had he really changed so much in the wake of the war that he was no longer repulsed by her presence? The thought nearly sent butterflies to her stomach. She shook her head. What in the name of Merlin had gotten into her?

Coming to a stop, McGonagall muttered “Jelly Belly” and the gargoyle protecting the doorway jumped aside. The trio made their way up the winding staircase, and stepping inside, Hermione couldn’t help but notice that very little had changed since the former Transfiguration professor had taken over the office; the only noticeable differences were a portrait of Dumbledore hung directly behind the large, ornate desk, and a majestic phoenix perched next to the desk, though Hermione very much doubted the bird was Fawkes, it still seemed familiar.

“I couldn’t bear to change much about this space after Albus’s passing,” the normally tight-lipped woman admitted, “I even found a phoenix, a direct descendent of his lovely bird, Fawkes. Her name is Vega, and I do believe Albus would have loved her.” Her eyes glistened with emotion, and possibly even the merest ghost of tears, though neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin would ever admit to seeing as much. In a quick moment she had regained her composure and fixed the young witch and wizard in front of her with a determined look, “Now, you must know why I have summoned you both. I see Mister Malfoy ensured you received my note, Miss Granger, as he appears to not have been hexed or otherwise harmed.”

“Yes, Headmistress. I don’t wish to be impertinent, but I was hoping for a better explanation of your decision and why you didn’t owl me once that decision had been made.” Hermione struggled to keep her voice even and her tone respectful. She was trying to keep her frustration in check, but she certainly did not appreciate being kept in the dark and made to look the fool, especially in front of Malfoy.

“The answer to your second question is quite simple, Miss Granger. I thought it best to wait to tell you until you were already on your way to school, as I assumed you probably would have fought me on my choice up until this exact moment had I given you prior notice. As to why Mister Malfoy will be serving alongside you as Head Boy, it is rather more complicated. The terms of his parole were that he attend Hogwarts for his eighth year, and thus I can better observe his behaviors. Not only will his position as Head Boy make him easier for me to oversee, but it also will deter potential harm that could arise from those who disagree with his sentence, as well as those who doubt his innocence. As I said during the welcome feast, this is a time of new beginnings, and I hope that you and your peers will find it in your hearts to give Mister Malfoy a fresh start.”

A scoff from her peripherals nearly made Hermione jump. The git had made himself comfortable in one of the chairs facing the Headmistress’s desk. “Ah, yes, talk about me as if I’m not in the room. Really, continue, that’s all anyone has done for months…” Malfoy sneered with a severe roll of his eyes, resting his chin on his hand. “Very touching little speech you’ve made. I do appreciate what you’ve done for me, Minerva, but forgive me if I think you’re being a bit too optimistic.”

“That is Headmistress to you, Mister Malfoy,” McGonagall corrected, but the blush rising to her cheeks did little to prove her seriousness. “Miss Granger, I’m trusting you to see to it that all the prefects understand the situation at hand. I don’t want to hear anything to the contrary,” the older witch added at Hermione’s stammering. “You two are excused, you have students to settle into their dormitories.”

Dismissed, Draco and Hermione excused themselves from the Headmistress’ office. Once outside, Hermione turned sharply towards her male counterpart, and without skipping a beat, started into a lecture. “Listen, Malfoy, I can’t imagine you’re any happier about this arrangement than I am. As long as you don’t do anything stupid, like undermine my authority or slack off on your duties, we won’t have any problems. After the past seven years here with Harry, I’d like to have at least one year here without a single bit of life-altering dramatics. Don’t mess this up for me, ferret.” She knew that last jab had been a tad too far, but he had made her life hell in one way or another every year previous after all.

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” Malfoy barked in response, his heels clicking together with a mock salute and a final roll of his eyes. Before he could add anything else to the exchange, Hermione was stamping off toward Gryffindor Tower, relegating this specific blond-haired problem to her future self. After all, she had first-years to wrangle.

He sighed. “Hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go,” he chuckled cynically under his breath, eyeing the witch’s backside as she strode out of sight. Even in billowing robes, she still knew how to make an exit. He waited another moment before following her down the hallway, towards the staircases that would take him all the way down to the dungeons and his own responsibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless your soul for making it to the end of another chapter! My deepest apologies for the delay in publishing! Lockdown and current world troubles suddenly took a great toll on my mental health and I was completely unable to even sit down at my computer, let alone write. I'm hoping I've made it through the worst of this dark period. Hoping to have another chapter out in a week or two. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you're liking this story so far! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, THANK YOU, SWEET HUMAN. I'm excited to see where this goes! Updates will come as inspiration strikes, but I'll try not to make you wait too long! Much love!


End file.
